¡Huye!
by Yuko-96
Summary: Midorikawa disfrutaba tranquilamente del rico helado, hasta que Aki lo descubre, él huye pero ella lo esta alcanzando, así que decide esconderse en la habitación de cierto pelirrojo. (Advertencia: Yaoi y Lemon)


**Hola, bueno en este one-shot quise probar algo nuevo, no estoy segura si esta bien, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo ^^ espero que lo disfruten.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi y Lemon (primero y espero que ultimo, no esta tan bueno xD)**

**Todo esta narrado por Midorikawa**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Me encontraba tranquilamente en la cocina disfrutando del delicioso helado de pistacho que se encontraba ahí, comía alegremente como un chico feliz, hasta que…

-¡Midorikawa! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – Grito muy enojada una de las managers del equipo Aki.

-Pues comer helado ¿no es obvio?- Dije de lo más tranquilos, ya que siempre que como helado, ella arma una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-¡Te comiste el suministro de helado de un mes completo!- Grito más histérica que otras veces.

-Etto… yo… ¡adiós!- Dije para salir corriendo, pero ella me persiguió, en estos momentos así pienso ¿Cómo demonios corren tan rápido? La vez pasada Haruna me persiguió por media ciudad por comerme un chocolate que le tenía a Fubuki como regalo de aniversario, también Fuyuka, me persiguió alrededor de la cancha por comerme un almuerzo que le tenía a Fudou y que decir de Natsumi, bueno lo de ella me arrepiento por dos cosas uno por que me persiguió, me alcanzo y quede con un ojo morado por toda una semana, y lo segundo fue que me comí un pastel especial que le hiso a Goenji, me dio gastroenteritis, pero una semana después cuando me recupere Goenji me dio helado de agradecimiento, bueno, pero este no es momento de recordar, es de escapar por que me está alcanzando. - ¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

-¡Regresa Midorikawa!-

-¡Nunca!- Sigo corriendo, pero ¡me está alcanzando! ¿Será mi fin? A menos que… ¡la habitación de Hiroto, perfecto!, entre rápidamente, y me escondí debajo de su cama, ni siquiera me fije si Hiroto estaba, me quede en completo silencio y pude escuchar a Aki correr por afuera, después de unos momentos supuse que ya se había alejado, salí de debajo de la cama, me levante y me di media vuelta para irme pero ¡plaf! Choque con Hiroto.

-¿Midorikawa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto mi querido "amigo" muy extrañado.

-Pues yo… me escondí de Aki-

-¿Te comiste todo el helado?

-Sí, y de un mes completo- Dije orgulloso de mi mismo.

-¿Sabes que cuando te encuentren te quemaran vivo?-

-Pretendo esconderme aquí por un buen tiempo- Después de decir eso me fije bien en Hiroto y sin darme cuenta me sonroje, él… ¡él tenía solo una toalla en la cintura!, trate de no mirar, pero se me hiso inevitable, lo peor fue que él se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué miras?-

-Na-nada… ¿po-por qué so-solo usas u-una toalla?- Si, lo admito me puse muy nervioso.

-Por qué me estaba bañando y esta es mi habitación-

-Esa no es excusa-

-Y tú ¿por qué te sonrojaste?

-¿Yo…Yo? No me son-sonroje- Demonios, estaba más sonrojado que antes, cerré los ojos de vergüenza, después de un rato los abrí y vi a Hiroto peligrosamente cerca de mí. - ¿qué haces?- pregunte bastante sorprendido, y si antes estaba muy sonrojado, ahora me confundía con el cabello de Hiroto.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta?- Dijo acercándose más a mi rostro.

-Hi-Hiroto yo…- Y paso lo que temía, no me dejo continuar, ya que poso sus labios sobre los míos, al principio me sorprendí, pero… me comenzó a gustar y termine correspondiendo, él me tomo de la cintura bruscamente, lo que provoco un leve gemido de mi parte, luego el comenzó a intentar meter su lengua en mi boca, pero yo no lo permitía, así que a él se le ocurrió la genial idea de tomarme el trasero con ambas manos y apretármelo, ante tal acción tuve que abrir la boca para quejarme, lo cual aprovecho y metió su lengua, yo sentía como recorría cada rincón de mi boca, yo no sabía qué hacer, así que se me ocurrió lo más sensato, imitarlo, y así comenzó una lucha entre ambas lenguas, nos separamos por falta de aire, y antes que pudiera decir algo él me empujo y caímos a la cama, ya se imaginaran, él sobre mí.

-Así te quería tener- Susurro a mi oído, lo cual me hiso estremecer, lentamente comenzó a quitarme la polera, yo no puse objeción, sabía que si me oponía iba a seguir de todos modos, me beso en los labio rápidamente, luego bajo hasta mi cuello donde comenzó a besarme y dar pequeños mordiscos, lo primero que pensé ante eso fue ¿será caníbal?, pero luego me deje llevar y solté unos pequeños quejidos, pensé que iba a parar ante eso, pero no al parecer le di más cuerda, porque entre besos bajo hasta mis pezones, los miro y luego me miro a mi con una sonrisa pícara, pues a mí me dio un poco de miedo eso, acerco su boca a mi pezón izquierdo y comenzó a succionarlo, eso provoco que gimiera más y más, luego hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a "esa zona".

-Esto estorba- Dijo mientras me quitaba los pantalones, yo… yo no sabía que decir, pero no me iba a dejar violar así de fácil, no, yo también participaría.

-Pues esto también- Dije mientras le quitaba la toalla y la lanzaba lejos, inconscientemente mire su entrepierna, y me sorprendió lo que vi, Hiroto, estaba muy… excitado.

-Ya lo viste, ahora sí que no escaparas- Y en un dos por tres, yo estaba completamente desnudo, y antes de poder reclamar, Hiroto me beso apasionadamente, mientras lo hacia una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi miembro.

-Aah Hi-Hiroto Aaahhh mmm… - Dije entre quejidos.

-Midorikawa ya no aguanto más- Cuando me dijo eso lo mire confundido, pero después puso 3 dedos delante de mí y lo mire aún más confundido, hiso un ademan de que abriera la boca, y yo le obedecí, introdujo los tres dedos en mi boca y yo por inercia comencé a lamerlos, después de un rato los saco de mi boca y me beso, mientras introdujo un dedo en mi entrada, el dolor hiso que arqueara la espalda, pero él siguió besándome, comenzó a moverlo en círculos, después se detuvo e introdujo otro dedo, ante eso solo pude gemir y hacer una mueca de dolor, él comenzó a hacer tijeras dentro de mí.

-Aaahh mmm… aaahhh Hiroto mmm…-

-Tranquilo, ahora viene el siguiente- Me sorprendí al escuchar eso, y rápidamente introdujo un tercer dedo, ese sí que dolió, lo único que hice fue aferrarme a su espalda y arañarlo, si yo sufro él igual lo hará, bueno ya con los 3 dedos dentro comenzó a abrirlos y cerrarlos, minutos después me susurro al oído, yo me sonroje y le bese, él me sonrío dulcemente, saco sus dedos y los remplazo por su miembro, una mueca de dolor se reflejó en mi rostro, lo arañe más y más, hasta que por fin me acostumbre, me beso apasionadamente y comenzó a embestirme.

-Aaahhh más, más rápido Aaahhh- Era lo único que salía de mi boca.

-Ooohh si, si…- Decía él entre gemidos, y así comenzó a embestirme más rápido y bruscamente, estuvimos así hasta que finalmente llegamos al climax. Él se recostó con la respiración agitada a mi lado, mientras yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho, justo cuando él me iba a hablar escuchamos algo que provenía de afuera de la puerta, nos miramos extrañados y rápidamente nos vestimos, fuimos hacia la puerta y Hiroto la abrió, y que encontramos ¡a todo el equipo ahí a fuera!, ambos nos sonrojamos mientras todos nos miraban extrañados y avergonzados; la primera en hablar fue Haruna.

-¡Midorikawa! Huiste después de comerte todo… pero… ¡¿Qué hacían ahí dentro?! Se escuchó de todo- Ahora si se podría decir que ambos nos confundíamos con el pelo de Hiroto, así que decidí vengarme.

-Lo mismo que hacen tú y Fubuki- Haruna y Fubuki se sonrojaron a más no poder, mientras que por su parte Kido estaba que echaba humo.

-¡¿Qué hacen que?!- Grito en dirección del albino, el cual solo huyo de lugar, seguido por un muy furioso Kido, por mi parte reía hasta mas no poder, bueno eso fue hasta que vi a Haruna.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me quedare sin novio!- Grito muy furiosa.

-Etto ¡adiós! – y así termine huyendo yo también, con una Haruna furiosa tras mío, pero mientras huía lo único en que podía pensar era en lo que me susurro Hiroto… ese "te amo" que me susurro.

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado algo dejen REVIEW con sus opiniones c: bay saludos y besos!**


End file.
